halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Operation: TORPEDO
Number of Spartans is wrong * Operation: TORPEDO.The number of active spartan IIIs is wrong, there were 291 not 298. :According to the book, 300 were sent, but 9 were killed in the landing before the operation began. -ED 02:14, 7 December 2006 (UTC) Core overload Is it possible that the overload could have killed Spartans that might have survived, since the blast was extremely large and powerful. This could mean that the extreme losses were only partially due to the "hidden" covenant cruisers and also Team Foxtrot's fault since they didn't warn any other possible survivors that the core was detonating. Krono 'Zulamee 18:44, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Overlooked Date The date of the attack, July 3, appears to have been overlooked. But July 3, 1863 was the final day of the Battle of Gettysburg. On this day, the Confederates launched the famed, yet ill-fated, charge (Pickett's Charge) on the Union lines, with many of the Confederates slaughtered in the attack. It doesnt seem coincidental that the day of the Spartan III charge was also July 3. Pickett's Charge Mobius 22 23:22, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Another thing about that, just with the Numbers this time, there were 300 spartans here, and in the battle of thermopylae... (or was it hte other one? lol) there were 300 spartans. Both times they got wipe dout, but accomplished something amazing Page is messed up The coding needs some fixing. I tried to fix it, but I am not to exprienced so I can't completely fix it. :You, sir, just phailed. Page is fixed.--Lol@Phailure 00:21, November 1, 2009 (UTC) About that quote. So the quote that starts off the page is from the VGA Trailer. However, it would seem that the quote itself no longer appears in the final game, from what I recall. So if it is removed from the final product, is the quote still usable (i.e.- canon)? XRoadToDawnX 04:08, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Numbers after noble With Kat and Noble 6 pulled out before the battle began, I suggest the number is decreased to 298. I think this follows the canon policy, as games are higher than books. Grupa 'Zamamee 18:58, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :Nope. According to everything we know, 300 were sent into battle. The communiques sent by Kurt suggest that he intentionally created extra Spartans and removed them from the main class, thus there were actually 302 Spartan-IIIs in the entire class, but he only handed over 300 to Ackerson.-- [[User:Rusty-112|''' Rusty ]][[User talk:Rusty-112|- ]][[User:Rusty-112|'112 ']]03:33, August 28, 2010 (UTC) ::As my knowledge of GoO and the SIIIs in general, is rudimentary at best I bow to your superior knowledge. Grupa 'Zamamee 12:33, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :::Alpha and Beta companies had more than 300 trainees. We don't how many graduated as S-IIIs or as trainers for the next company.-- 'Forerun'' '' 13:56, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Classification? Does anyone know what the level the operation was classified under? Was the operation public knowledge? Military personnel only? ONI only? Foxi Hooves (talk) 21:41, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Spartan numbers all over again So as stated above Kurt kept Kat and Spartan B312 away from torpedo and that 302+ were trained. So why does it say that their strength is 298 and their casualties is 300? I think that someone got these backwards. Please change.